The Survival Games
by DawnOfTheAngels
Summary: While Kat's life seems to become perfect, turns out its not. When she recieves a call from Presidnet Snow, she immeadiatly panics. Meanwhile, her daughter is having some difficulties trying to get Snow out of her head.
1. Survival Games

Hi, this is my first story here so yeah. Hope you like it!

The Survival Games

I glanced out to the field and watched my children skip around like nothing was wrong. Something _was_ wrong. I set down my phone down on the table. I closed my eyes. It wasn't even possible for him to even come alive again.

Ugh, this was the last thing I needed right now.

Janie

I tripped over a log and tumbled down the hill towards our old crooked house. I caught a glimpse of my parents watching through the window. Me and my brother were just running around and I was beg competitive. I landed on my feet.

"Beat that!" I yelled proudly.

"Unfair!" My little brother yelled. "You're older!" I smirked. Playing against my brother was fun, especially when I always win. When it came to being outside, or just playing on our front yard field, I was the better one. Harry was always a inside kind of person.

I ran backup the hill just before my foot hit something hard. I looked down and froze. A white like sphere was in the dirt just partially above the ground. I bent down and pulled. I looked at the white object in my hands.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"I-its," I stammered, "A skull."

Hollow eyes seemed to glare at me to put it back down, so I did.

"Ew." said Harry. I rolled my eyes.

"Let it be, it's a head." Maybe once a human's head that once belonged to a human body, which was alive and moving. I shuddered. "Let's go back, its getting dark."

"It's only five!" Exclaimed the annoying brother I have. I glared at him and he nodded sadly. We marched back to our house and I promptly greeted my parents. They looked at me for a short moment. I usually did that, act like a general and greeting my parents with only a slight nod. Mother always laughs and Father says I am just like my mother. Which I see a huge problem with that.

My mother didn't like war. At least she doesn't like it anymore. She had a 'bad experience' as Father would say. I still wonder what happened, Mother never mentioned anything.

I looked out the window looking at my home, District 12.

"Janie, will you please start the stove," Mother said quietly yet sternly, "And Harry, please wash you hands before taking some bread okay?"

"M'kay Mother." Harry ran out of the room without realizing there was a kitchen sink right there.

"Where's the rabbit you caught earlier?" I asked pushing up my sleeves.

"In the Catch Room." Father replied. After my mother's sister died, we turned that into the Catch Room, where we put all of our game that we had caught. Even if my mother had a hard time even looking at the room, she wasn't allowed inside, and so was my brother. He was too young, I used to be too young but after turning 10 I was allowed.

I walked out of the room and just barely heard that small sigh my mother let out. I frowned. I opened the door to the dark room.

I clicked it on and the light bulb seemed to flicker and while it was flickering I saw a very pale man holding a rose that was losing its petals. His breathing was loud as if on purpose. He smiled at me while his mouth was ajar. Every breath he took a petal fell down. When three petals were left blood poured out of his mouth. I stared in horror.

The light burned out. I turned and fled.

Kat

I sighed and looked at the phone that held the conversation I just had. I swallowed dryly.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ahh…" a voice too familiar came from the end of the line.

"W-who is this?" my voice wavered.

"My, my, if it isn't Kat Evergreen." The voice slurred.

"Who is this?" I repeated angrily.

"You should know who this is." The voice sounded amused.

"Why are you calling President Snow?" I growled.

"Just felt like calling and catching up old times." Snow said like common sense. "Yes Kat, this is not a dream, but I am not President Snow. I am just Snow. Just wanted to mention that I don't want to hurt you, just the people around you are my target." Click.

The people around me? My family? Snow should be dead, he is dead. I know he's dead. What if his relatives or wife wanted to get back at me. I shook my head, Snow had no relatives and no way could have a wife what so ever.

"Kat," I heard a familiar voice and looked up. "Are you okay?"

"Peeta," I said slowly, "Please tell me this isn't hell." His eyes seem to widen just a little bit.

"No."

"I just had a call." I said. "From…"

"From who?" Peeta asked anxiously.

I opened my mouth to respond but my mouth had gone dry.

"Hey." Peeta said.

"I think," I looked up, "I just received a call from Coriolanus Snow."

Jane

I burst into the room and fell, hitting the floor pretty hard.

"Janie!" Father exclaimed. I looked up and saw the guy _again_ just behind my mother who had a pretty shocked look on her face. This time he held a gun to her head, only she didn't look like she knew he was there. The man walked slowly towards me and bent down to my ear.

"I'm coming for you." His raspy voice blew into my ear. He pulled the gun up to my forehead and fired.


	2. The Beginning of the Survival Games

Janie

The faint memory of the sound of a gun came to me as I woke up in my room.

"Janie?" The soft voice of my mother drew my attention. I saw a blurry figure that should be my mother.

"She should rest more." The voice of my father whispered.

"She's awake Peeta." Yeah I am.

The phone rang in the background.

"Please go get that," Mother said, "I don't want to even pick up that phone right now."

When my father left, I sat up in my bed. Everything was all fuzzy around the edges.

"Are you okay?" Mother said in a soft voice. I nodded, and received a deep ache in my head.

_Janieee _

A voice whispered. My eyes grew wide, "Do you hear that?" I shrieked. My mother tilted her head, "What?"

"That voice!" I said, I scrambled out of my bed, my sheets got tangled on my legs.

_Janieeeee…Where are you?_

Katniss

"Janie," I said, my voice wavering, "Calm down." Just as I said those words, Peeta came running.

"The government needs you." He said.

In the Plane

"I don't see why the government needs me." I growled.

"I don't see why you had to bring our daughter with us." Said Peeta waving his hand to my shaking daughter. After she fainted, I refused to leave her side.

"I don't to leave her."

"Or our son apparently too." Peeta replied. Our son was fast asleep next to Janie.

"Katniss," The voice from the speaker said, "We are approaching our base." I nodded.

We got off the plane and my children were taken to medical assistance for examination after I told them about Janie's dreams that she had told me.

I had a talk with the government officials and they both had received the same kind of call.

"We received a call that went like this."

"If you get Katniss to play in The Survival Games, then maybe, I wont destroy you all."

Okay, my call didn't exactly go like that.

They wanted me to return to help create another set of games that Snow had conducted. I told them I would think about it. I couldn't just return to my old life.

The doctors that examined Janie wouldn't let me in.

"Where's my daughter?" I demanded.

"She's on her way to the battle grounds of The Survival Games." They replied.

"They said I had to fight!" I was yelling now. "Not her!"

"Snow said to make Katniss' daughter to fight. Not you." They said with a sly smile.

I burst through their doors and faced the government officials, "Where are you taking my daughter?"


End file.
